1. Field Of The Invention
The present application relates to protection systems and, more particularly, to systems which prevent the unauthorized entry into or use of a motor vehicle.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Automobile theft continues to be a serious problem in the United States and other countries. The key locks typically installed at the factory on motor vehicles are widely recognized as being little or no deterrent to even an unsophisticated criminal intent on stealing an automobile. A wide variety of systems have been developed which, allegedly, prevent or deter a thief from stealing the automobile. These range from simple alarm systems to complicated and coded entry cards. A variety of card-based, electronic or magnetic key systems for controlling the entry into or operation of a car vehicle are disclosed in the following patents known to applicant: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,953,689; 3,634,880; 3,846,640; 3,902,075; 4,127,018; 4,240,516; 4,274,080; 4,347,545; 4,369,481; 4,438,426; 4,672,225; 4,697,171; 4,777,377; 4,805,722; and 4,926,160.
These systems have serious problems in that they are either too complicated and expensive to use or can be readily overcome by a determined thief.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle anti-theft system which is both economical and inexpensive to install, is easy to operate, and is also nearly impossible to be circumvented.